


Yeah you suck!

by Striking_Leather



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Owada Mondo, Dork Owada Mondo, Genderfluid Fujisaki Chihiro, Leon and mondo are crushing hard, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Mondo Swears, References to Depression, References to nail biting, bi panic mondo, ishimondo - Freeform, talk about family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striking_Leather/pseuds/Striking_Leather
Summary: Mondo realizes he’s been having intense feelings towards the hall monitor. He thought it was intense rage or jealousy but his older brother Daiya helps him realize it might be more than what he wants to believe.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Cuz’ It’s Your Turn Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 so I apologize if anything seems off! I’ll try my best!

Mondo was sick of the feeling he was having, the minute he saw the stupid hall monitor with his stupid beautiful black boots that just felt so odd being in a school setting. His loud voice asserting dominance and order, something about it inspired Mondo. He watched as Kiyotaka gave a detention slip to some lower classmen who was running down the halls.

He watched as he saw Taka’s porcelain hands gently take the small notebook and write down the time and date. He always pressed down so hard on the paper, he ripped the sheet away from the notebook. Mondo heard snapping as he slowly was brought back to earth, he looked down to Leon.

“Hey man, snap outta it! He’s not trying to write ya up so ya don’t gotta worry about that snitch!” Mondo blinked back and huffed into a laugh “Ha, right right, I just don’t wanna be written up today. Gotta do something with Daiya later” That wasn’t a complete lie, he didn’t want to tell Leon that he actually loved watching Taka...work. His hand and his legs, long and slender. The first time he saw Taka in his gym uniform he couldn’t believe his eyes. Taka was ripped! His arms and his chest were beautifully taken cared of.

Everything was so perfect about the other male, at first Mondo thought the feeling he had was bitter jealousy but now... he slightly knows what it is. Mondo and Leon walked to lunch, Leon talking about Sayaka and how she’s helping him make music “She’s so neat man! I used to think she was a girly girl who can’t take some kick ass bass but she was super excited to hear me play!! Kinda made my heart thump, ya know????” Mondo was vaguely listening, nodding every once in a while as Leon spoke.

They sat down at their table as he looked ahead of him. Taka and Chihiro were at another table, chatting and talking about some sort of homework. Chihiro saw him and waved happily at him, a small and soft wave. He smiled back and lifted his hand loosely as he said hi, he saw Taka. When the other noticed him he just looked surprised and looked back down to his textbook, then waved. Him and Taka haven’t been on good terms since they met, Mondo thought Taka was a fucking asshole, a privileged rich kid who thought he could tell Mondo what to do. But after a while of complaining to Daiya he realized something about himself.

“UGH!! He’s so!!! So fucking!!! Annoying!!” He said as he threw his pillow at Daiya who caught it. He looked at his younger brother and sighed “What this kid do to ya to make ya this upset?” Daiya sat on Mondo’s bed as he put the pillow on his lap. Mondo put his books away as he ranted “He’s a hall monitor, tellin’ me to follow the rules! Like does this guy know who the fuck I am?! I’m the ultimate gang leader!! I ain’t gonna follow no rules! Especially any rules comin’ from a small! Fuckin’!” He gulped as he sat down besides his older brother. He sighed heavily and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Boots.” If Daiya would have been farther off on the bed he wouldn’t have heard it. “Boots? Whatcha talkin’ bout’?” His older brother looked towards him, Mondo’s right hand covering his mouth as he looked down at the ground, his face flushed. “Ah...he has these...weird ass boots, they go to his knees and are like...latex, they shine in the light and make his legs look super long and slender, he definitely works out or does some sorta sport..” Daiya stared at Mondo wide eyed “Bro...BRO!! YA GOT A CRUSH ON THE HALL MONITOR!!” Daiya wrapped his arm around Mondo’s neck and ruffled his hair. “W-WHAT!? DO NOT!! LIKE I SAID HE’S LOUD AND WEIRD!! NOT EVEN MY TYPE!!”

Mondo thought as he looked over to Taka, not his type...he looked back to Leon “Hey, ya got a crush on that Sayaka chick, right?” Leon quickly put his hands to Mondo’s mouth “SHUSH MAN!!” He sighed and looked around and whispered “I think so...she’s cute yeah, super nice and stuff but she also knows how to party! I didn’t know that till I met her and got to hang, she totally wasn’t my type when I first saw her, but now! She’s the typa girl who I’d love to take to a concert and get some pizza afterwards!” Leon beamed as he looked at Mondo “She’s actually super cool dude!! Is it cool if she sits at our table tomorrow???” Leon said as he put his hands together as he looked up at Mondo with puppy dog eyes and pouting. Mondo laughed and looked down at him. “Well...” He looked over at Chihiro and Taka, who were in their own little world chatting away. “That’s if I get to invite a couple people myself.”


	2. It Was Identified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gets the chance to talk to Taka, will he mess it up or will he face his stupid bisexual fear and talk to him like a normal person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter is a bit longer than the first! I’m already trying to write chapter three so please be patient!!

Mondo got home and huffed as he threw his backpack down. Daiya laughed “Welcome home kid, hows’ school?” Mondo groaned and laid on the couch face first as it made a thud noise. Daiya put plates on the table and chuckled. “Oof, that bad huh? What happened this time??” 

Mondo slowly sat up and sighed “I started hyper focusing on his hands, I watched him take out his notebook and pen...his fingers are long and pretty...His skin is so pale I can see the veins...such a pretty blue to it- AGHHHH!! And Leon caught me staring! I felt super embarrassed but laughed it off, don’t think he noticed” 

He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide from his older brother who was laughing up a storm

“I don’t get cha’. When it comes to ladies yer so confident but this fella, you’re a complete mess! Why is that?” Daiya asked as he dragged Mondo to eat.

They sat down, Daiya now looking at Mondo, waiting for an answer. He sighed and ate as he talked “Well, he’s just...ya know, perfect? He’s so into wanting to follow rules and he’d definitely would fuckin’ punch a bitch if he wasn’t part of that committee thing” Diaya raised his eyebrow. “That’s all??” Mondo gulped “The other stuff ain’t any of yer business!” He slammed his fist on the table, his face red from embarrassment. Daiya laughed. “Wow, you really like this kid.” That was the end of that conversation. 

Diaya talked about his day and Mondo listened in amazement. Once they finished eating, Mondo washed up as Daiya walked Chuck. He dried up the plates and grabbed his bag, heading to his room. 

He decided to do some homework, he found out Taka was the one to collect the work and make sure everyone did it or turned it in. He felt a rush of shame when he hadn’t turned in his homework for the last week, causing a small issue with him and Taka. When Mondo gets embarrassed or doesn’t want to admit he’s wrong, he gets a bit aggressive and loud. So he yelled at Taka when he asked where his work was. He just sighed and walked away, like a disappointed parent. It stung a lot, Mondo wanted to make Taka proud and less stressed. 

He tried to focus on the work but he just couldn’t seem to read the words, it almost looked as if it was jumbled together, so he texted the only other person who came to his mind. Chihiro, she was so talented and smart, plus she talked to Taka. 

Mondo: hey chi, got some questions about homework if ya got time

Chi-chi: Mondo Owada?? Doing homework? ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

Mondo: hey heyyyyyy, I know I know but I wanna do this okay? Can I ask ya some stuff

Chi-chi: okayyy I can help but only if I can ask a couple questions!!

Mondo: that’s fuckin’ suspicious, go ahead

Chi-chi: why are you suddenly doing work now?

Mondo: grades

Chi-chi: hm yeah okay I get that, next question (¬_¬)

Mondo: more questions??

Chi-chi: why don’t you ask Kiyotaka? You know he’s nice! Plus he’d be happy to help you!  
（＾ν＾）

Mondo gulped, Chihiro was a close friend...Chihiro trusted Mondo with her secret...so...could Mondo trust her...?

Yes. Absolutely.

Mondo: I have a crush on him chi.

It took a while for her to respond, it made him suddenly nervous, but before his nerves got the best of him she responded back. 

Chi-chi: Oh. My. GOD! How could I not notice?? Awww Mondo! Taka is a sweet guy! You two would be perfect together!!

He chuckled and shook his head “Chi is fuckin’ crazy, me and Taka are total opposites” He said as he erased a wrong answer on his homework. 

Chi-chi: Alright I’ll help you! This is so exciting and cute! 

Mondo: we’re still talking about homework right?

He typed out as he chuckled, he spent two hours doing his homework with Chihiro, he put everything away once he was done. He sighed heavily as he laid down on his bed, he thought about Taka. His eyebrows always being narrow and the way his skin and uniform made his piercing red eyes stand out. Mondo realized he would get lost in them. They were like rubies, hypnotizing him, making him stay obedient to Taka and him alone. Mondo barely knew anything about Taka, he was just infatuated with his looks and personality, he was drunk on the way he moved his body and gave orders. Mondo would never tell anyone but, he always wanted a person to control him, put him in his place, someone that can handle his shit. 

Taka was just that. 

When they first met, Taka stood his ground and Mondo felt no fear radiating off him when he leaned in close to the other. He couldn’t believe it, someone yelled back, he barked and the other bit. He was taken aback at first when it first happened and was silent for a moment, only a moment. Then he argued back, he liked it, having someone at his level for once. 

Mondo hugged his pillow tightly. He can’t lie, he had some....lewd,, imaginations about Taka. His face burned in shame at the thought of how absolutely hard he’d get just thinking of Taka’s hands on him. He shouldn’t be thinking about somethin’ like that! He barely knew him!But it was so hard not to think about Taka’s beautiful pale hands wrapping around his cock and being very gentle. 

He grumbled and sat up. “No no, not today brain, quit bein’ a fuckin’ perv!” He got up and left his room to grab a bottle of water. As he entered the kitchen he saw Daiya grab a coke can and smile “How’s it goin’ lover boy! Any smooth plans to get that hall monitor to be yours?” Daiya smiled as he sipped his drink. 

Mondo opened the fridge and grabbed a water, he looked over to his brother “I’m planning on inviting him to sit with me an’ Leon tomorrow at lunch- maybe that can get him to talk to me rather than me yellin’ at him...” He sipped his water and his face was pink. Daiya chuckled and shook his head “Alright, but ya gotta flirt with him ya know?? Give a little nudge, show that yer’ interested” 

Mondo choked on his water and shook his head. “Nah!! Nah nah! I ain’t gonna do that! What if he’s not into men?” Daiya shrugged and drunk more of his soda. “If he’s homophobic then he ain’t it. Not worth yer’ time and effort. If he’s just straight, ya can still try and be friends with em’. Oh! But you’re just too much of a horny mess, right?” Daiya barked out laughing as Mondo yelled “DAIYA!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” He shoved his bother a bit, nothing too brash, a gentle nudge. Daiya moved to the living room laughing as Mondo followed “Imma’ take ya to jail Mondo, horny jail!” Mondo huffed “Okayyyy!! I’ll make a move if ya stop sayin’ that shit Leon taught ya!!” 

The next morning Mondo made sure to look more presentable, he made sure his eyeliner was perfect. He knew that the dark color made his eyes look brighter and more striking, people looked at his eyes out of fear and he liked that. He wanted Taka to also be entranced by his eyes...wanted him to get lost and stare till they move closer and closer... “SHIT!” Mondo moved his hand and messed up his wing, he groaned loudly.

Mondo got to school late, perfect. He entered the building and heard the familiar sound of boots hitting the floor, getting louder as it was getting closer. 

“Mondo Owada! Do you have any idea what time it is?? You are twenty minutes late! Come now! I’ll escort you to class!” Mondo turned a bit and looked down to Taka. His hands to his sides, balled up in a fist, making his knuckles look more pale, why did Taka always grip so tight? Mondo blinked and shook his head a bit 

“Ah...Yeah I- I noticed. Sorry, it won’t happen again” He gulped. God, so obedient. Taka crossed his arms and glared up at him. “Owada, due to previous encounters with you I doubt that you would actually listen to what I have to say” Mondo perked up and his stomach started turning, flipping and burning.  
He knew he wasn’t likable, but the thought of Taka not liking him either worried him. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll try and be on time tomorrow.” Okay that’s better than screaming. Taka nodded, putting his hands back down “Let’s head to class then, Owada. You’re the last person I’ve seen, so my strolling through the halls are done!” Mondo and Taka walked quietly to their classroom, his face was red and his throat was shut closed, too nervous to start a conversation. 

He gulped down his fear and opened his mouth “Hey uh....do you and Chihiro wanna...sit with me an’ Leon at lunch today?” He said not looking at the other, too nervous to look at him. “Oh! I didn’t expect that, would that be okay? Me sitting with you both? I’m not the most socially educated on pop culture and such.” Mondo blinked and looked at him, he looked just as nervous, his eyes looking to the side a bit. 

“Ah, yeah man, plus me and Chi will listen to ya talk while Leon talks to Sayaka...” 

Taka looked up at him, Mondo jumped a bit and gulped. Those ruby eyes, stunning and beautiful. “You wouldn’t mind listening to me talk about the moral committee? I assumed you would rather listen to anything else. You have said you don’t like nor follow any sort of rules, so hearing me make more is alright?” 

Mondo blushed, ah fuck he’s so cute. He nodded a bit. “Ah, yeah man, if it makes you happy I don’t mind listenin’...” He rubbed the back of his neck as they got to their classroom door. “Oh, that’s...very kind of you, Owada. I appreciate your kindness.” 

He smiled, he fucking smiled. He’d only seen Taka glare at him, but this- holy shit, this, was so much better than anything Mondo has ever felt. “Ah-ah...” He took a moment and he knew how red he must have been because he was burning. Okay, relax. “Yeah! Yeah, I just- I just wanna get to know ya” He looked over to Taka who looked rather surprised. “I- we shall speak of this later, we will be late!” He opened the door and rushed inside the class. Mondo was a bit flustered, He went inside the classroom and sat in his seat, a little light headed. 

After class, he stayed over to give his teacher his homework that he did before going out to see Leon outside. “Hey man, hall monitor tol’ me that you invited him and Chihiro to sit with us at lunch. I get Chihiro but why Kiyotaka? Don’t y’all gotta fight for like, yer’ roles in the school?? Like your reputation??” Mondo glared and shook his head “Nah. I don’t...I don’t wanna fight with em’. He’s a...really cool dude...sweet too” He looked down and his face was red, Leon looked at him. “Ah...Mondo are you like..? Oh!!! Ohhhh is this just for some sweet notes? I get it man!! Now come on, he’ll be pissed if we don’t get to lunch on time” 

They both got into the lunch room and they saw Taka, Chihiro, and Sayaka at their table, eating and talking. Mondo noticed something odd though, Chihiro and Sayaka had school lunch but it seemed like Taka only had water and an apple. He never noticed till now... Mondo got his meal and his side as he paid for it. He and Leon walked over to their table, Leon sliding close to Sayaka as they immediately chatted. He sat down next to Taka and he smiled. “Hey man...you...eat anything else?” Taka perked up, he looked nervous and shook his head. 

“Ah, no, but it’s alright!” He bit into his apple and Mondo gave Chihiro a look. She nodded and looked upset, seems like this was Taka’s everyday lunch. Mondo blinked and looked at his sandwich, he slowly slid it to Taka “Here man....I-I had a big breakfast anyway so it’s fine” He looked away as he slid his tray. He glanced at Leon and the other looked back at him, Leon looked stunned. 

“Oh! Oh Mondo no, this is your lunch, you paid for it-“ Before Taka could continue, Mondo put his hand up “Now it’s yours, it’s fine man, just eat okay?” Taka was quiet...that made Mondo incredibly nervous, but when he looked at him it looked as if Taka was going to cry. Mondo jumped “H-hey man, don’t cry..” He said in a whisper, afraid he’d embarrass him. Taka chuckled into a small sob “I’m alright, my apologies...thank you...Mondo” It felt like his heart was on fire, Taka said his name, he said Mondo. 

Mondo was red, Chihiro smiled and did a small laugh. Sayaka tried to bring the conversation back to something more relevant than Mondo being a a mess. “Oh! Chihiro I love your ring! Oh wait, it’s three rings!! Oh how lovely! Also the colors are beautiful!” Chihiro had told Mondo about those rings when she told him her secret.

“Mondo....I’m! I’m genderfluid! I know months ago I told you I was a boy and that I wanted to be more of a man but!! But now I feel like I have enough courage to understand myself!” Mondo looked at his workout partner as he was putting away his shorts in his locker. “Oh!! Oh that’s great Chi!” Chihiro blinked a couple times and then sighed in relief “I forget how easy it is to talk to you, I got so nervous for nothing” Mondo laughed “I mean, you know I’m bi! You know I’m gonna help ya out no matter what!! If some asshole tells ya shit we can both punch em’ in the face!” 

After a week or so, Chihiro came to Mondo explaining what the rings meant. The rings were connected and could be taken off. Each color representing a gender. Orange, white and yellow. Orange was to represent he/him pronouns, white was to represent they/them and yellow was to represent she/her. If Chihiro wore them all at the same time it meant they didn’t mind any at the moment. Since Chihiro had only told Mondo, he was usually referring to Chi with she/her but when they were by themselves Chihiro would take rings off. 

He smiled as Chihiro talked to Sayaka about the ring. “I saw them online! I made mine have some cute leaf embedments! The colors are nice too!” Mondo smiled and glanced at Taka. He was eating his sandwich slowly, he was quiet too, maybe he was embarrassed that Mondo gave him lunch. Looking at Taka more he realized some imperfections. 

Taka’s teeth weren’t completely straight, some were sharp and jagged, he also noticed his nails were bitten, some blood around his cuticles from picking. He also would scrunch up his nose when someone talked about anything inappropriate. The imperfections made Mondo love him more, it seemed like he needed to know more about him, he so desperately wanted to help him, but he didn’t know how. 

Taka spoke up “Ah, Miss Fujisaki-“ she interrupted him, “Taka, I told you to just call me Chihiro! “ She laughed and covered her mouth. Taka smiled “Ah, alright- Chihiro, is it alright if I show you the new sets I need? I would really appreciate if you could set up a website so people could read the current and new rules” Chihiro smiled and nodded and Taka brought out a notebook with plans as he showed Chi. 

Mondo internally groaned, but he had to endure it. He rested his face on his hand as he listened to Taka talk about the website and the rules. Mondo softly smiled as he watched Taka talk, he didn’t notice but Taka loves to talk with his hands. They would move constantly to make his point seem more reasonable than it already was...he watched and watched. 

He took a moment to glance back at Leon and Sayaka. Leon has the same lovestruck face as Mondo. Man, they were both deep in shit. The bell rung, Mondo and Leon sighed in defeat “Aw man, we were just gettin’ to the good part! Sayaka you’re so cool, ya know that right??” Leon held her hand, gently squeezing it. She laughed “You’re too kind Leon, come on now, we can talk more on our way to class!” She got up and Leon followed. Chihiro gathered her things “I have to hurry up and get to coding! It’s on the other side of the building so I gotta go, I won’t run so you don’t gotta worry Taka!!” She waved goodbye as she left the cafeteria. 

Now Taka and Mondo were alone, he looked over to him and those rose colored eyes were staring back at him. Taka got up from the chair and Mondo looked up at him, he gulped as they stared each other eye to eye. 

Taka bowed, Mondo blinked and shifted a bit, confused of his actions. “Ah, I wanted to formally thank you for your kindness, the whole day you’ve been overwhelmingly polite to me and I haven’t....I haven’t been as kind.” He stood up straight and his face was a bit red. “Mondo Owada...I-is it alright if we could talk more? I understand if my presence is a bit underwhelming or frustrating so I-“ Mondo took his phone out “Lemme give you my number, maybe we can hang out someplace, or something like that.” Taka’s eyes lit up as he beamed, he took his phone and typed Mondo’s number. “If you ever need any help with homework you can always contact me through your device!” He smiled and grabbed his bags “I do hope you text me today! I’m always happy to help!” Taka said as he left the cafeteria, leaving Mondo as a mess. His heart was beating out of his chest and he knew he was smiling ear to ear but he could care less. 

Mondo got home and he sat on the couch, he took out his phone and smiled at his new contact, Taka... Mondo didn’t notice Daiya was talking to him till Daiya flicked his forehead “OW! Daiya!! Fuckin’-“ Daiya smirked and knelt down a bit “Ya got his number didn’t cha’?” Mondo turned red but smiled “Yeah...Oh man, yeah I did!! He’s so fucking cute, Diaya!!! He bowed and everything- god he’s such a fuckin’ dork..” He said as he looked at his phone.

“He said he wanted me to text him today if I need any help on school work but....I wanna text him other stuff ya know??” Diaya chuckled as Chuck ran over and laid on Mondo’s lap. Mondo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Hell what should I even say? Like?? Hey? How are ya doing?” Daiya sat beside him and chuckled. “Just ask him if he got home safe, nice and easy.” Mondo blinked and slowly texted out what he wanted to say.

Mondo: Hey, I uh, wanted to know if ya got home safe. I was just- worried.

He gave his phone to Daiya “Ah fuck I sound clingy! Or ahhhh!! Just tell me if he texts back imma grab me a slice of pizza. I didn’t eat lunch so.” Daiya looked up at him “What?? Didn’t I give ya money??-“ Before Daiya could pester more, Taka texted. 

Taka: Mondo! Hello! I did make it home safe! Thank you for asking! Are you home? Have you eaten?

Daiya smiled and purred “Ooohhhh he does sound like a sweetheart! Should I text him for ya?” Mondo came rushing back with his plate and a pizza in his mouth “Ow ow!! Hot hot!!” He bit down and grabbed his phone to reply.

Mondo: I just got home and I’m eatin’ now. My brother made us pizza which is dope, been craving it since yesterday.

Mondo sighed heavily “God, I’m sweating. I’m so nervous just trying to talk to em’! Daiya, I never felt like this with anyone before, he makes me feel so!! So fuckin’ nervous!! What’s the deal?!” Daiya blinked and giggled “I think you’re in love bro, maybe he’s the one. Ya know, the apple of your eye?” Mondo gulped “But I barely know him! How can he be like...the one?? If we don’t even know each other!” Daiya grabbed Chuck and gave him kisses as Chuck made a sneeze sound. “That’s why ya gotta try.”

Taka: That’s great to hear, though I wish you would eat something a little more healthier! Do you need any help with homework? I’d be happy to call and talk it over with you!!

Mondo gulped “Okay, I’ll try. He wants to call me. Maybe I can...be more open. That’ll be okay, right?? Yeah- yeah that’ll be okay!!” Daiya smiled and patted his back “Eat your pizza first stupid.”


	3. Yer Killin’ me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo decides that he need to be a bit more forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of tears in this chapter and a bunch of bisexual panic.

Mondo woke up early, the sun was just starting to peek out and he deeply wanted to sleep in. Once he got dressed and did his eyeliner, he went to the kitchen and started making some breakfast for himself. He thought long and hard before giving into his idea he had. He looked in the cabinets looking for his old bento box he used to use before him and Diaya started making any money. He rummaged through and found the box, it was a lot bigger than he remembered.

He got up and sighed softly before washing the container thoroughly. He jumped as he heard Daiya “What are yer doin’ up so early...?” He yawned as he tried to make his hair slick back, but since he just woke up it was just loosely tangled. Daiya rubbed his eyes and looked at what Mondo was doing before speaking up “What? You don’t have any money for lunch?? Wait- yesterday ya said you didn’t have any lunch, what’s going on bro?” He gently put his hand on his brother’s shoulder with a concerned look on his face. 

Mondo smiled and shook his head “Yesterday I...I found out Taka probably doesn’t have money for school lunch. I think he’s embarrassed about it, it broke my fuckin’ heart just seein’ him eat an apple. So I wanted to make him some lunch instead...” As Mondo said that, his face started to heat up. He really cared about Taka and it showed. Daiya blinked groggily and stretched before helping Mondo make the lunch. 

They washed their hands and started getting to work. Daiya started to cut some vegetables and washed some lettuce, Mondo got some rice and sausages and they started preparing the meal for Taka. Daiya smiled and started molding the rice “I’m gonna make him some sushi, can you cut some carrots? Remember, it has to look nice!” Daiya said with a smile, Mondo sighed but nodded. He knew it was in their culture to make the meals look presentable, it would reflect on the way it would taste. 

He shaped some of them into stars, hopefully Taka would like it. He then put the vegetables in one section of the bento box as Daiya put the sushi in the largest portion of the box. They made some dumplings as a side and put it with the miniature sausages. They closed the box and got a pair of chopsticks to go with it. Daiya thought it was a good idea to wrap it up and give it to Taka when he saw him at school. 

“Oh right, how’s my bike doin’? You said you were gonna fix it, right?” Mondo’s bike has been making an unusual sound, nothing alarming but enough to make Mondo not take it to school. 

Daiya laughed “I’ll get it fixed when you come back from school, okay?? You can take it tomorrow, sorry ya gotta walk today” Daiya patted Mondo’s shoulders as an apology. Mondo started to leave his home and walked toward the school. 

Once he arrived he realized he was rather early, he might as well roam about the halls and just take a breather. He walked up the steps to the floor where his first period class would be. He rested his arms on a ledge so he could look out the large windows. The sky was still a pale blue mixing with a bright yellow as the clouds were slowly drifting away from the sun.

He suddenly heard a familiar sound, the sound of boots clicking on the tiles, it was coming closer. “O-Owada! You’re here extremely early!! I’m very impressed! You stay true to your word!” Mondo looked over to the other, Taka’s hands were to his hips and his legs were a bit far apart. His small cute smile with his glowing red eyes looked at Mondo with such glee, Mondo could barely handle it. 

He collected his bearings and faced Taka “I...I actually woke up early and I uh...I made you this” Mondo gave Taka the wrapped up bento box and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look...you don’t gotta tell me anything you don’t wanna share...but I can tell when someone’s struggling with stuff. Yesterday at lunch I felt like I had to do something for you...because I’ve been there” 

He looked up at Taka, realizing he’s just been staring at the floor. As soon as he did, large blobs of water fell down Taka’s cheeks down to his chin. Mondo jumped and his body went on instinct, he reached his hands out and gently put his hands on the other males face, his thumbs intersecting the stream of the tears.

He gently rubbed at Taka’s cheeks to stop the crying but to no avail. Taka hunched forward and let out a harsh sob, suddenly breaking. He put his face into Mondo’s chest and Mondo held him close, Taka’s sobs were loud and violent. They stood there for a moment as he cried. 

Once Taka adjusted himself, he looked up at Mondo “I...I apologize. I didn’t mean to get so....irrational. It’s just...nobody has ever done something so kind...especially to me” Taka moved his body and faced the window as he held on tightly to the bento box.

Mondo blinked and stood close to him, he looked at the window as well. “What are ya talkin’ about? Why wouldn’t someone do somethin’ nice for you?? You’re so...helpful and shit” Taka took a moment and looked at Mondo.

“Owada, language, but....I think it’s right to assume you don’t know about my family...my grandfather Toranosauke Ishimaru, was once a prime minister. He was a genius, so brilliant and bright, but never a hardworking individual. Once that was brought into light the people started criticizing the way he would operate things. It slowly spiraled into a disastrous scandal, our family is still currently in debt due to his lack of knowledge of true leadership. My family has been....counting on me since that day, hoping I would be the shining light that will bring the family name back to it’s rightful place” Taka looked up at Mondo, the tears swelling in his eyes again “I understand that you said you know what it was like...to be...struggling, but do you think less of me now...that you know about my grandfather and what he did” 

Mondo perked up and looked at him “Of course not!! That ain’t got nothin’ to do with you! What he didn’t wasn’t your fault! Shit man, I always admired how hardworking you are and now I know why. You’re hardcore!!” Mondo took Taka’s hand and squeezed, he gave him a devious and confident smirk. Taka stared at him and suddenly chuckled a bit “You...admire me?” Mondo looked at him wide eyed and gulped “O-obviously!!! I always see how hard you work and just assertin’ rules! I think it’s fuckin’-“ 

Mondo swallowed his words, as he looked at Taka directly in the eyes “I think you’re fucking amazing” 

Taka’s eyes widen, tears coming back to his eyes as his pale face suddenly turned red. He put his free hand on Mondo’s, he giggled softly and looked down “I...I’m grateful to have you Mondo, I’m sorry that I...I’m at a loss for words. I appreciate your kindness, it’s very remarkable that you out of all people would do something like this for someone like me” Mondo looked down at Taka’s hands, the paleness of his face and hands were suddenly red, to say the least it was beautiful.

They separated themselves from one another, missing the warmth. Mondo helped Taka clean up, Taka fiddled with the wrapping that was on the bento box “Thank you...” he said before the bell rung, Taka perked up and immediately got back to his straightened position, looking like his usual self again. “I-I must roam the halls now! I’ll see you in class! T-thank you Kyodai!” He said as he bowed, he took the bento box and went off.

Mondo watched him leave, seeing Taka put the lunch gently into his bag and he strut down the hall, he gulped and he rubbed his face. He hissed as he felt his burning hot face, but he was happy. His heart was racing to the point where he felt like crying himself, but he’d be damned if he ruined his eyeliner. 

He stood there at the window near his classroom till his teacher got to the class. He walked in and sat at his desk and put his head down. He noticed the shocked face on his teachers face, surprised that he was there so early. He slowly closed his eyes and dozed off.

Sooner or later he felt someone shaking him violently, he groaned and looked at the culprit. “Dude! Did you get early detention or somethin’?? What are you doing here so early?” Leon looked at him and half the class was there. Chihiro was next to Leon, it looked as if she tried to stop him from waking the taller man. Mondo yawned “Nah, just had to do somethin’ and it went well, so I just got here early, super fucking tired though”

Chihiro came close and fiddled with her rings “Must have been really important, I was almost late because I stayed up making a website for my coding class, I know I’m the ultimate programmer but I just wanted it to be extra nice!” She said as she held her fist to her chest, she always wanted to overdue stuff to prove their worth. Mondo smiled “Yeah, it was the most important thing I done in my life, I didn’t think I would ever say somethin’ like that” Before the others could say anything else the bell rung, they quickly made it to their seats.

It was super fucking boring, he was just excited for Taka to come back to the class so they could maybe... he would have to wait twenty minutes till he got back. When they first met, Mondo counted the minutes he could spend away from the hall monitor, but now it’s the total opposite. 

His professor talked about upcoming schedules and new rules the moral committee has made, things Taka would have already known about. As soon as she finished her little speech, Taka came into the classroom. Exactly twenty minutes, always on time.

“Perfect timing! Kiyotaka, would you gather the homework from everyone? I hope you all had time to get this done!” She said as she gently clapped her hands together. Taka smiled and gave a small nod as he went in order to gather the sheets, Mondo knew he would be the last one to give his homework and he suddenly got butterflies. 

Once he finally came over to him, Taka beamed “Good morning, kyodai! Your homework?” Mondo’s heart thumped and he gulped hard, he handed his homework to him “I-I got it, thanks to ya and your reminders” Taka smiled softly, so god damn soft, the softest thing he’s ever seen!! It felt like a life time but it was probably a few seconds before Taka walked over to the teacher’s desk. 

Everyone was making small talk with their friends but Mondo’s full attention was on Taka and their teacher, they were talking for quiet a while, he saw the professor stand up “Mondo, will you and Kiyotaka come with me outside in the hall for a moment?” He blinked and looked around the room for a cule as to why before getting up and walking to the door with the two.

Once they were in the hall the teacher looked over to them “I’m quite surprised Owada! Kiyotaka has told me about your sudden motivation to work! You even asked him for help as he said!! I’m very very proud!” She said as she gently clapped her hands together. “Kiyotaka, is it alright if you can tutor Mondo a bit more? He has been behind since...” She stopped as she looked to the taller man, he glared at her. “Well ah, I was hoping that you could assist him!”

Taka grinned and nodded, his hands behind his back as he listened “I would love to help!! Kyodai is it alright if we study today?” Mondo perked up and looked over to Taka “Oh, uh...yeah you can come over to my house after school if ya want...” The teacher smiled and put her hands together “Perfect! I’m happy to see things go back on track for you, Owada!” Even though Mondo knew her words were nothing but kindness he felt a small hint of judgment as she spoke, her fake smile and fake optimistic attitude. He knew a real person who would help him and he was standing right next to him. 

After a while of classes and being able to chat with Taka in between them, they were discussing a place to meet up after school so they could walk to Mondo’s home for their first study session. Lunch finally came and he was just excited to see Taka eat a proper meal, finally letting lose a bit and just talking.

Once he got to lunch with Leon, he saw the three at the lunch table, seems like this is the new normal. He was happy with it anyway, today’s school lunch was Curry and rice which he was more than happy to have.

He sat down close to Taka as he brought out his bento box, Chihiro jumped back a bit. “Taka! Y-you brought a lunch!” She leaned in to whisper but it seems like Mondo is so close he could hear her. Taka smiled and giggled “Kyodai made it for me!” He said out loud like normal. Everyone looked over to Taka, their eyes then glancing at Mondo “Ya made? Hall monitor? A lunch??” Leon said as his eyebrow arched, clearly confused.

Sayaka smiled and ate some of her fruit “That’s very kind of you Mondo!” Mondo’s face started to heat up as he slowly started to hide in his collar from his leather jacket “I-I just, I felt like I had to fuckin’ do it alright?! It’s whatever!!” He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

As Taka opened the box, everyone gasped at the overall presentation. The sushi nicely rolled, the side of vegetables cut into circles and stars, the dumplings nicely aligned and pressed into very carefully to not let the condiments spill from the dough. Each section was lined with lettuce to make the meal look absolutely pleasing. It was clear Mondo had put a lot of effort into the meal, it showed he absolutely, without a doubt, cared about Taka. 

Everyone awed in amazement “Holy shit dude!! That looks fucking good!! You made the sushi???” Leon said as he leaned in so close he was basically on the table. “Mr Kuwata! Don’t lean on the lunch table like that!” Taka announced, Leon quickly sat back down.

“Nah, Daiya helped me out, I rolled out the rice and he cut up the fish...I didn’t mean to wake him but he insisted” The two members of the table looked at Mondo, eyes full of confusion. In unison, Taka and Sayaka both said “Daiya?” Chihiro smiled “He’s Mondo’s older brother! He’s very very nice!” Leon butted in “And super RAD!!! He’s honestly one of the coolest guys I’ve ever met!! I met him only once but man was he cool!!” Mondo rolled his eyes “I ain’t letting ya guys stay too long with em’! He likes to embarrass me so I don’t like invitin’ people over”

Taka smiled as he ate his sushi, his face suddenly a small tint of pink, out of the pure happiness of eating a healthy and well made meal “I’ll be pleased to meet him today, maybe I can formally thank you both for this meal!” Taka said as he looked over to Mondo, his eyes glistening. Mondo had only seen those eyes look happy when he’s helping others or doing work. Now those eyes are filled with kindness and love, and were looking straight at Mondo, if the cafeteria was a bit more quiet maybe they’d all hear his heart beating out of his chest.

They all chatted, a few questions about Daiya here and there that Mondo was more than happy to answer, showing pictures of him as well. Daiya knew how to embarrass Mondo, but they loved each other so much, they were all they had. Daiya took every punch for Mondo when he was younger, his little brother always sees him as a hero till this day.

Once lunch was over, Taka gave Mondo his bento box “Thank you for today’s lunch- I should give you the box before I forget” Taka smiled softly and Mondo gave a smirk “I’ll wash it up and make you lunch tomorrow, I’ll make it ten times nicer this time” He winked at the other. Taka’s face flushed up so quickly that Mondo thought he might faint. 

“A-Are you sure?? You would continue to wake up early to make me a meal???” Mondo nodded and wrapped his arm around Taka’s neck “Of course! Plus, weren’t you the one who told me to start waking up on time?” He said almost in a purr that he could have sworn he felt Taka shiver under his touch. Taka looked down “I-I suppose I did, I just- I still am rather surprised that you would go out of your way to do something so kind for me” Mondo lead him out the cafeteria and walked him to class “I already told ya, I care about you, I’d do...anythin’ for ya” Mondo’s face heated up and his hands were sweating, he was trying his best to keep up his composure.

He let him go and smiled sheepishly “This is your class ain’t it? Remember to meet me near the gym and we can start walkin’ to my house...alright?” Taka smiled and nodded “Yes this is it, thank you again Kyodai...I’ll see you after school!” He said as he went into his class.

Mondo sighed in relief and leaned back on the ledge near the window. He looked to his side and nearly jumped out of his skin, lavender eyes meeting one another. She looked up at him and blinked slowly “Come Owada, we’ll be late for class, I know Kiyotaka would be very upset” She said as she started walking forward, her heels clicking on the tile floor. 

Mondo gulped, she always freaked him out, she wasn’t a bad person, just odd. Like Taka, she had some issues understanding jokes and pop culture references, but she had a cold attitude and spoke in a low tone unlike her counterpart. 

Mondo followed her to their class, they were in criminal law together, he would notice her wandering eyes, always analyzing. He knew the look, back when him and Daiya first started the gang they had to make sure they were in the clear, always checking and observing the area they were in. But she was at school, what was she so worried about? Mondo could care less, her business wasn’t his.

“I see you’ve taken an interest in Kiyotaka, I would hope it’s not for any unpleasant reasons” She said out of nowhere, so calm it made a shiver go up Mondo’s spine “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!? I ain’t gonna take advantage of his skills! I care about him. He works hard and I admire that, alright?” His teeth started to grind against one another, irritated by the fact she would randomly state something like that. 

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, her hair flowing into place from how sudden she moved. She looked deep into his eyes and did what she always does, analyze. Mondo gulped and looked back, her eyes were burning holes into his skull yet they looked so cold, he’s never seen anyone like her and it scared him.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, she looked away “I see. You two are more alike than you may think, you compliment one another nicely, yet both your reputations might clash together. Be wary, you both worked hard to get where you are today. It would be a shame to see all that work go to waste, but if it’s to make you or him happy, I will understand”

Mondo looked at her, so confused as she spoke. Did she care? Or maybe it was a way of teasing them both about their lifestyles? He had no idea how she would know that information anyway but it made Mondo’s stomach burn in anger and irritation. “Owada, I know you care for Kiyotaka. He needed someone who could understand him, you found him just in time” The bell rung and she entered their class, leaving him in the hall. 

Finally all his classes were over and he walked outside, the sky was such a bright blue it almost hurt his eyes staring too much. He walked towards the gymnasium, it’s didn’t take long to spot Taka, his all white uniform pinpointing him like a neon sign. He chuckled and made his way over “Sorry if you were waitin’ too long” Taka shook his head and smiled “Not at all, where shall we be heading?” Taka said and looked around at the many curves the sidewalk had to offer. Mondo lead the way to his home, they chatted on their way till they made it to a decent place in town, nothing too shabby but nice enough to not be bothered by much. Mondo perked up and saw a note on the door as he snatched it up.

Took yer bike to get a fixin’! Wont be back till later but I made you some dinner! Extra if you get hungry later, gotta grow them bones bro ッ- From your best brother, Daiya <3

Mondo sighed in relief and chuckled “Thank god, Daiya won’t be here till later, but hey! He made us dinner!” He said as he unlocked the door, a small white Maltese dog ran over, it’s high pitched bark, that was most likely a yip rather than a bark, greeted them. Mondo gently picked up the dog and went aside to let Taka in, he smiled and looked around the home, being very respectful about it.

Taka’s hands were behind his back as he looked around the home, Mondo put Chuck down and allowed the dog to greet their guest. As Taka accustomed himself to the new scenery, Mondo checked what was for dinner. Yaki Udon! He was happy for once that Daiya added some vegetables and not just meat like usual, if he had he would get an earful from Taka about proper proportions. He grabbed two plates and put them on the table, he checked to see Taka, who was rubbing Chuck’s head and overall looking thrilled. Mondo smiled “Takaaaaa! Come to eat! Wash your hands firstttt”

Once they finished their meal Mondo groaned as Chuck whined and scratched at the front door “Ah, sorry Taka, usually Daiya would walk em’. I’ll take him on a quick walk, okay? I won’t make our study session late” He said as he got up and put Chuck on his leash. Taka smiled “Of course! I understand, I’ll just wait here! No need to worry about me Kyodai” Taka said as he tilted his head with a soft smile. Mondo nodded and left with Chuck who was in a hurry.

Taka got up and washed their plates and decided to put the food away. He opened the fridge and he gasped a bit, it was almost overwhelming to see a fully stocked fridge. Taka stared at all the items inside and it was almost mesmerizing to see, he shook his head and closed the fridge. It was so odd to see a home that looked nothing like his, he shouldn’t have assumed that Mondo’s home would be similar. 

He walked over to the living room and looked at a shelf, it had pictures of Mondo and his brother with other people, it had to be people from their gang. What was it again? Crazy Diamonds, he remembered staring at the name many times from when Mondo used to walk away from him. He glanced at a certain picture, it was of Mondo. Its was a pretty close photo, like it was on a phone. One hand was trying to block the person from taking the picture and the other was...holding a chisel? Now that he noticed the background more, there was a workbench with many tools, the place was heavily lit from the amount of windows. He knew Mondo had a motorcycle but he knew a chisel wouldn’t fix a vehicle. 

He gently grabbed the frame and looked at it, Mondo’s face in the photo was flushed, embarrassed he would assume. “I’m pretty sure...Daiya took these on his device and framed them” Taka said aloud as he glanced at the rest of the photos. Taka took a moment to take in the feeling from the whole house itself, an overwhelming feeling of struggle and love. It was admirable how hard Daiya worked for the both of them, maybe that’s what made Mondo realize Taka was just as hard working. 

He sighed as he put the frame back, he went to sit on the couch, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Daiya is a hard worker, most likely made money while Mondo was a child, Mondo did say it was just the two of them. He never did say what happened to his parents...he must have seen how difficult it was for Daiya, I suppose that’s why...” Taka clenched his pants a bit and gulped hard. “No no! Must not indulge myself in negative thoughts! Mondo...cares! He does not do these things out of pity! H-he likes me!” He sighed shakily, even with how much optimism he put out he was always so afraid, afraid that people would hate him, pity him, be nice just to watch him fall. It happened before, what makes him think now is different?

He heard the door open and jumped up as he saw Mondo at the front door “Hey Taka, sorry if we took too long-“ He gathered his thoughts and straightened out his pants and looked at his watch, it was a twenty minute walk. He smiled and shook his head “It’s alright, you didn’t take long at all...I ah, I noticed some of the pictures on the shelf”

Mondo’s face suddenly reddened as he stared at Taka “o-oh! Ya did?? Ah man...I completely forgot about those...” He grabbed their bags and walked closer to the staircase. “Let’s go to my room and I can talk more about those” He smiled and started to climb up the stairs, Taka quickly following behind.

Mondo hesitated before opening the door “I uh, I don’t remember if anything is uh....it might be messy okay? I didn’t except to have ya over so-“ Taka smiled sympathetically “It’s alright! I understand having an unexpected guest would be a struggle!” Mondo nodded with a nervous smile as he opened the door. There was a desk to the side of the door, it was loaded with magazines and papers. Clothes on the floor as they were sleepily tossed off, Mondo quickly started to pick up things off the floor. “Ah shit shit, sorry-“ Taka was about to open his mouth to tell Mondo to watch his language but he could see how red the tips of his ears was, he wouldn’t want to embarrass him any further. 

Taka looked around more and saw some posters on the wall, some of motorcycles or some of knives. Taka looked to the side and looked at a balcony, he had a sliding door. Taka assumed it was an influence on his smoking habit, he could always go out there and take a smoke whenever he wanted. Mondo will not be doing those things while Taka was there! That’s for sure! 

Taka stepped closer to the desk and looked at all the magazines, only one caught his eye. It was a magazine about...boots? Every page had someone in their boots, he found it a little odd how little clothing they had but maybe it was a fashion sense he just didn’t understand. 

Mondo looked back and jumped “T-TAKA WAIT!” He quickly snatched up the magazine, Taka gulped hard and blinked “O-oh my apologies! I was just a bit interested, I didn’t know you had such an interest in boots like mine!” He smiled softly, his cheeks slightly pink.“O-oh yeah! I just think the way they look would uh....look really good riding....my bike-“

Taka perked up “Really??? Is that safe? I must apologize, I don’t know much about motorcycles” Taka grabbed his bag and sat on the floor, he took out some textbooks and flipped through the pages. Mondo put away the magazine, making sure it wouldn’t see the light of day again.

He sat down beside Taka and grabbed his school work. “Ah, well actually wearing boots is a safety measurement. Boots are more better from protecting you from the heat of the engine” As mondo grabbed a pencil he saw Taka smile “Oh!! That’s amazing! Well, I’m glad you’re staying safe Kyodai!!” Taka took out some highlighters and smiled “Alright! Let’s get started!” 

After hours of working they both got their homework done. Taka helped Mondo with his English class, it seemed like it gave him a hard time. “My eyes just stop focusin’ half way through readin’! I don’t know why...” Taka smiled and patted Mondo’s shoulder gently “It’s alright Kyodai! I’ll read them aloud from now on!”

Mondo lead Taka downstairs, the golden rays of the sun shinning on them between the blinds on the windows. “Ah...thanks for helpin’ me out...ya know you don’t have to..” Taka shook his head and smiled wide as usual “I wanted to! It helped us become closer as well! I’ll be happy to come again tomorrow if that’s alright!” Mondo blushed and laughed nervously, he put his hand on Taka’s shoulder. “Hey I-“

“Hey lover boyyyy!! I’m back! Yer oil was just low, I got it- Oh” Mondo jumped back as he saw his older brother at the front door. Mondo grumbled as he balled up his fist, face red as a beet. Another red thing caught Daiya’s eyes- two pairs of them. 

The completely white spector walked closer to Daiya and suddenly bowed “You must be Daiya Owada!! I’m very grateful for the hard work you put! I understand the hardship you must have had to overcome and I admire how hard you’ve worked to make Kyodai a very sweet man!” He stood up straight and smiled.

Daiya’s face was a light shade of pink “Oh wow! You’re super- formal and nice?! Mondo! What the fuck?!? Why don’t you act more like this?!” Mondo jumped “Daiya! Shut your ass up! Aghhhhh! I thought you’d come back later, Taka was about to leave-“ Daiya perked up “Ah no no!! Why don’t you stay? I brought some food!”

Taka perked up “Ah, I wouldn’t want to outstretch my welcome“

Daiya wrapped an arm around him “Nonsense!! It’s only common courtesy! And you wouldn’t want to be seen as rudeeee do ya kid?” Daiya smirked, it was devious and it was clear he was planning something. 

Mondo chewed on his food as he looked at Daiya, his older brother was smiling from ear to ear. Taka was between them, he looked more than happy to be there. Daiya looked to Taka “Ya know, my lil brother talks a lot about you! I’ve heard so much about your...fashion and just how overall inspiring you are!” Mondo slammed his fist in the table and it made some silverware clink. “DAIYA! DAIYA SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Daiya barked up laughing, him and Taka actually talked a lot, leaving Mondo in a shocked state. He was happy that they both were fond of one another, his crush and his brother just talking about whatever and getting along, that’s all Mondo could ever ask for.

Taka looked at his wrist watch and sighed “Oh my...it’s very late, I should head home” Mondo perked up and looked out the window, it was dark, the moon was covered by clouds. Daiya put their plates in the sink and sighed sadly “Ah man really? That’s too ba-“ before Daiya could finish Mondo spoke with confidence “Why don’t ya stay the night?” Taka looked at Mondo and gasped “Are you sure that’s alright Kyodai? I’m sure my father would be more than happy that I stay the night, I just hope I’m not being too bothersome!” Daiya laughed “Yer not a bother Kiyotaka! We appreciate your presence! Plus you and Mondo can go to school together! On time!” Daiya’s voice rose at the end of his sentence, making it clear it was a jab at Mondo. The younger brother sat up from the table, Mondo was silent as he went to Daiya. Taka didn’t see anything but he could hear them roughhousing from the kitchen. 

Taka went upstairs to Mondo’s room as the other two cleaned up the kitchen. Daiya glanced at Mondo “Hey, I don’t know exactly why ya did what ya did. I know ya like him and all, I raised ya to be respectful!” Mondo jumped a bit “Daiya! Look...I...wanna talk to him, feel closer. I just...want him to stay” Mondo dried up the plates and sighed “Maybe that’s weird in itself? I just don’t want to let go yet” Mondo glanced at his brother who looked a bit surprised “Just talk to em, I’m sure he’d be happy just to talk to ya till ya both fall asleep” Diaya said as he finished up and started going up the stairs. He looked back “Sleep though, okay?? Don’t make me check on ya two!” Daiya grinned, a loving and gentle one Mondo saw everyday, the one that always made Mondo feel safe.

Mondo went to his room, Taka was looking around a bit, a bit flustered at the sudden change of plans. Mondo went to his dresser “Sit down man, I’ll give ya a shirt you can sleep in. I should get the futon out the closet so I could sleep on it tonight”

Taka looked up at Mondo as he handed the shirt “Nonsense! We can just share the bed! It would be very uncomfortable for either of us to sleep on the floor!” Taka stood up and started to unbutton his uniform, Mondo couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “Plus! Sharing a bed creates a bond! It’s a layer of vulnerability being shedded as we both share a moment of intimacy!!” Taka spoke as he undressed, not really realizing that Mondo stood in the same place. Mondo turned back to the dresser as he looked for something he should sleep in. “Ah...yeah yeah that’s fine with me- I don’t want ya uhhh...ranting yer brains out” 

Mondo was mentally screaming, he knew if he opened his mouth he would mess something up. He took off his tank top and looked around for his sleep pants. He remembered shoving clothes in his closet when Taka first came into his room, he went over and found his pants “Oh yeah do you want some-“ he looked back at Taka who was just in a long t-shirt. It was a little loose, he was able to see Taka’s collarbones. The veins in his neck and how pink his skin looked contrasted to the complete white shirt he was wearing. “Hm, this shirt is very very long, no matter! This will do! Oh, what was that Mondo?” Mondo’s face was red and he knew he was sweating, he was probably going to die right there. He just shook his head and took off his school pants and put on his joggers. 

Taka was already in the bed, he was squished all the way against the wall, Mondo turned off the light and walked to the bed. He slowly adjusted to the dark, he was near the end of the bed, way too nervous to get close.

Taka turned to look at him. “You alright Kyodai?” Mondo gulped and turned his head to look back. The moons light beamed onto Taka’s face, he looked like the moon itself. Bright, calming, beautiful. “Yeah, I’m alright” Mondo turned completely to face Taka, their hands close to one another “I never stayed over at a friend’s house before, I apologize if you don’t normally sleep this early” Mondo laughed softly as he looked at Taka “No no, it’s totally fine man! Today’s been super tiring anyway. Let’s just get some sleep, alright Taka?” The other smiled as he eyes slowly closed his eyes “Goodnight Mondo” He smiled and shifted closer to him “Goodnight Taka”


End file.
